childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Night of the Living Dolls
Night of the Living Dolls is the fourth issue of Child's Play. Plot After plunging into the water, Chucky washes up along the beach shore. He questions why the bullets to his body did not kill him, thinking that it has something to do with the voodoo spell that trapped his spirit in the doll. Climbing up the rock cliff, he runs out onto the road and is suddenly hit by a car. He tumbles down the cliff again, towards a "Toys 4 You" store and hits the back door. The store employee opens the door, taking him inside and throwing him on a pile of toys. He hits a nearby bookshelf, knocking a book onto his head and causing him to lose consciousness. The book, "Lumpy LuAnn and Lenny and the Bloody Baby Doll" lands open to the first chapter. It begins with LuAnn and Lenny bringing all of the dolls together to discuss that there is an evil creature among them who is preying on adults. LuAnn tells them that Chucky, the Good Guy doll, is the enemy that they must stop. Continuing in the "real world", she explains that the voodoo spell he used to transfer his soul caused an explosion that killed many of their toy brothers and sisters, and he then went on to kill several people and attempted to harm a child. The toys decide that they must kill Chucky, and head out to confront him. When he wakes up, he sees the horde of dolls aiming their weapons at him. LuAnn exclaims that he has been found charged with the crime of sedition against adults, willfully murdering them and harming the good name of dolls everywhere. He has been found guilty by a trial of his peers, and has been sentenced to be immediately plasticized and destroyed. The book continues with LuAnn telling him that they know that he is sorry, and if they work together they can fix his mistakes. However, the book details that Chucky was born with a lump of coal instead of a candy heart and was unable to take the dolls' kindness. Lenny asks Chucky to come with them, to see the Wonderful Witch to give him a brand-new heart, but he denies their request and runs away towards the adult's world. Back in the "real world", the dolls decide to split up and search the aisles of the store for Chucky, to destroy him before he escapes into the mall. Ben, Bombie and their friends walk down one of the aisles and shoot Chucky as he runs away, managing to hit him in the shoulder. He makes his way to the sports section, and slingshots baseballs at the dolls charging him. But Raspberry Roundcake sneaks up behind him throwing a maggot-filled pie at his face, angering Chucky as he attempts to strangle her. In the book, the dolls are shocked to find that a slice of Raspberry Roundcake's Sweetness Pie did not help cure Chucky's wickedness. he charges at the Pre-Teen Mutant Kitchen Terrapins, knocking one of them back onto their shell. One of the Terrapins is able to whack Chucky in the stomach with his rolling pin, hurting him as he fell to the ground. He mutters swear words, which makes the Terrapins note that they will have to wash his mouth out with soap. Holding him down, the Terrapins reach into their cleanliness kit and pull out a foamy bar of Pre-Teen Mutant Kitchen Soap and begin scrubbing out his mouth. Meanwhile in the "real world", Chucky is fighting off the Terrapins when he is suddenly bulldozed by the Chubby Baby doll. The doll punches him repeatedly in the face, and takes a swig from her milk bottle in order to pee on him. But Chucky was able to grab a hold of one of her diaper pins, which he uses to stab her through the forehead. He comes to the realization that the toys are not as tough as they appear, just as they all swarm and attack him. With just his hands he is able to defeat many of the toys. He trips Lenny causing his legs to be severed by his own chainsaw, creating enough space for him to escape from the swarm. Chucky runs straight into an aisle full of Good Guy dolls, and takes them all out of their boxes in order to create a distraction as the swarm closes in. LuAnn believes she sees Chucky and the toys proceed to attack the Good Guy dolls, allowing Chucky to make a break for the exit door. He steps on the last page of the book, which details that the toys were able to reform Chucky and allow him to go out on his own. Finally walking out of the toy store, he wonders if his scenario actually happened or if it was just a hallucination. Climbing back up the rocky cliff, he once again fails to see the oncoming car and is hit. The people inside get out of their car to check on him as he lays there unconscious. Trivia * The toys facing Chucky are all parodies of popular 80's children's toys. These include Raggedy Ann and Andy, Strawberry Shortcake, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Superman, Spiderman, Gumby, G.I. Joe, Barbie and Ken, Real Baby dolls, WWF wrestlers, and Teddy Ruxpin dressed as Freddy Krueger. * It was revealed in the "Letters to the Editor" that the comic publisher Innovation only had a licensing agreement with Universal Studios and not MGM, meaning that they could not make a comic about the first film. Category:Comics